The REAL Me
by Alice Watson
Summary: What if everything you believed about your best friend's life was completely inaccurate? What if your enemies were her relatives and best friends? What if you yourself were a relative? This is Hermione's POV as she tells the world her story. R
1. Just Call Me Hermione

**The REAL Me!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to J.K. Rowling except my own copies of the books and movies!!LOL!!

This is my first fanfic!! I posted it on here before under a different name but my email address has changed. Let me know if you like it!! R&R please!!

Ch. 1 _Just Call Me Hermione_

Hello, you might know me as Hermione Granger, but the truth is that is not my name. Before you start protesting, let me explain. My first name is Hermione, but my last name has never really been set in stone. In fact Granger wasn't even added until I was almost six. Not many know my real name and those who do, wish to keep it a secret. Well, I think it is time for the world to know the real me.

February of 1979, is when my story begins. Lord Voldemort had been in power for a few years already. His army was getting larger. Almost daily he would gain a new follower, whether they came willingly or they were forced. Among the many forced followers, there was a young newlywed couple. A young man with long, black, greasy hair, dark eyes, a huge, crooked nose and a pair of very thin lips that would often be found holding a smile (that is until Voldemort) and a young woman with long, wavy, brown hair, chocolate colored eyes and a nose and mouth perfectly sized to fit such an angelic face.

The two newlyweds had met in the library at Hogwarts. She was in the back corner reading her favorite book, _Hogwarts, A History,_ when the young man came in looking very distraught. Something had convinced her to talk to this stranger and comfort him. The two hit it off right away. At first they were just friends. They made a promise to see each other at least once a week to just hang out. They had to keep their friendship a secret you see, because her brother was James Potter, Head Boy, and her new friend was one of his enemies. But when my mother, fifth year Gryffindor Hermione Potter, fell in love with seventh year Slytherin outcast Severus Snape, she wanted to tell the whole world that she was in love and happy.

….We'll stop right there for moment. I know you are all thinking, "You're related to Harry Potter? And Snape? Does that mean that Snape and Harry are related?" To answer your first question, yes, I am related to Harry. James was my uncle, so that would make Harry my cousin, but please don't tell him, he doesn't know yet. As for your question on Snape being related to Harry, well yes, by marriage Snape is his uncle. As for my relation to Snape, you will have to just let me finish my story. So back to it…

Anyway, as you can imagine, James was extremely outraged by this situation, just like any other older brother would. He eventually got over it when the two love birds had announced their engagement. His own wife, Lily, had played a big role in helping him to realize that his sister's happiness was more important then some childish grudge.

When Voldemort had come to power, my mother and Severus were two of the first of many to have the Imperius Curse used on them to join him. After a while, my mother couldn't take it anymore, and being the Gryffindor that she was, was going to let Voldemort know it too. That dark February night, she was beaten and raped for her behavior by Voldemort himself.

The next day Severus went to Albus Dumbledore. On his way to meet with him was when Severus heard the famous prophecy that we all know about. However at this time it was still unclear as to whom the baby would be, seeing as it had not yet been conceived. That night Severus began his task as a double agent.

Seven months later, on September 19, 1979, I was born. My mother had died giving birth to me. I was two months premature. Having been born early and looking nothing like Tom Riddle, helped to convince the Dark Lord that my mother had already been pregnant before he raped her. If Severus hadn't been able to block his mind like Dumbledore had taught him, he might not have been able to pull it off. Voldemort would probably have killed me if he found out I really belonged to him. I was the only part of my mother Severus had left. He loved me and raised me as if I were his own.

We all know what happened next. Voldemort found out a part of the prophecy and went after my cousin, killing my aunt and uncle in the process. When my birth father tried to kill Harry, something happened and Voldemort was gone, for a while at least.

Being an ex-Death Eater, Severus Snape had had a hard time trying to find a job, until Dumbledore, one of the few who believed him to be innocent of joining Voldemort willingly, due to the fact that he was a double agent, gave him the positions of the Potions Professor and the Head of his old house, Slytherin. So, less than a month before my second birthday, Severus had sent me to live with my Godmother Narcissa Malfoy. Severus had become friends with her right after he and my mother joined Voldemort. Narcissa, like Severus and my mother, had been forced to join the Dark Lord. Lucius Malfoy, on the other hand, joined of his own free will. He was never to know that I was not Severus's, for it would be very dangerous for me and everyone else (Narcissa and Dumbledore) who knew who I really was.

During the holiday's, Severus had stayed at the Malfoy's with me. He would tell me stories of my mother and of the school he worked at. He never told me that I was Voldemort's daughter. I always thought that Severus was my father. I had fun living with the Malfoys. Aunt Narcissa, as I called her, would buy me almost everything I ever needed or wanted. The only time I didn't have fun, was when the Malfoy's son Draco, who was almost nine months younger then me, would steal my toys just to watch me throw a fit and call me names all the time. We fought as if we were real siblings but we also were the best of friends.

When I was almost six years old, Severus's worst fear had come true. Lucius found out that I was Voldemort's daughter. Severus, with Dumbledore's permission, had altered Lucius's memory so that he would forget all about me. It was obvious that I could no longer live with the Malfoys as long as Lucius was around. Draco had promised to keep it a secret. They weren't too worried about him. They had a whole story worked out just in case. Severus had to do what he thought best and give me up for adoption until it was safe. He told me that Lucius was a mean man who didn't want to take care of me anymore. Dumbledore had made sure that I was given to a family that understood that one day my father (Severus Snape) would come back to get me. I was given to a Muggle family with the name of Granger.

At first, I would cry all the time wanting my daddy, Aunt Narcissa, or Draco. I eventually learned to call the Grangers Mum and Dad and my memory of my life before them was slowly slipping away. I went to a Muggle school and learned all the Muggle traditions. Every birthday and Christmas I had received anonymous cards and presents that I found out later were from my dad, Aunt Narcissa, and Draco. I grew up forgetting almost everything about my past. I knew I had another family out there and I knew that they would come get me someday, but until then I was happy where I was. I lived with the Grangers until September 1, 1991 when my memory was refreshed a little and I was sent to Hogwarts, only to return to the Grangers' on Holidays.

So, my name started out Hermione after my mother, Lillian after my Aunt Lily, Snape. By birth, my name was Hermione Lillian Riddle, but that had to be kept a secret. Then my name had changed to Hermione Jean Granger. Dumbledore thought it best that my middle name be changed in order to keep Harry from knowing until the right time. Like I said, you know me as Hermione Granger, but in order to keep things simple, just call me Hermione.

(A/N: I am redoing this story a little now that all 7 books are out! Review please!!)


	2. The Truth Revealed

**The REAL Me!**

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing related to J.K. Rowling except my own copies of the books and movies!!LOL!!

Ch. 2 _The Truth Revealed_

In the middle of July 1991, I had received my Hogwarts letter. It read…

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. _

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress _

As you can see, I received the same standard letter just like everyone else. However, everyone else did not get theirs hand delivered by Professor Albus Dumbledore himself accompanied by Professor Severus Snape.

I remember that day as if it was last week. I was upstairs in my room, reading as usual, when the doorbell rang. My mum had answered the door and less then five minutes later she was calling up the stairs,

"There is someone here to see you, Mione!"

I was thinking to myself, 'Who would be here for me? I'm not expecting anyone, am I?' The moment I saw the two professors in the house, it was like a lightening bolt went off in the back of my head. I knew the two men from somewhere, but where? The tall man with black hair went very pale when I had entered the room. It was like he had seen a ghost, even though that wouldn't be a strange occurrence, given that there are ghosts floating over Hogwarts.

"Hermione Lillian? Wow look at you all grown up!" the old man with half moon shaped glasses had said. "It seems like only yesterday that you were just a baby."

'Ok, this guy is really starting to freak me out. Why does Lillian sound so familiar?' I thought as I was looking at his clothes.

He had on long silvery robes and a long dark blue cloak; not what you'd expect to see in Muggle London. He was definitely not from around here. The other man was wearing all black and still had not said a single word. Something inside of me wanted to run up to him, hug him, and assure him that everything was going to be ok now.

"Well, down to business," the old man had said pulling something out of his pockets.

He had handed the contents to me. It was the letter. Again, something went of in the back of head; everything was starting to come back to me. I took another look at the man in black; he looked as he 

if he was trying really hard to smile, as if he had forgotten how. I looked at him for a very long time. Everyone in the room was looking at me, waiting for me to say something, so, I did.

"What's your name?" I asked the man in black.

"Professor Severus Snape," the man answered with a hint of hope in his voice. I looked away from the man and everyone else in the room.

My eyes looked out the window. Many thoughts were running through my head. 'Severus Snape…Hogwarts…witchcraft…Lillian…this is all sounds so familiar.' My mind was trying to put the pieces of this mysterious puzzle together. I had heard that voice before. Then out of no where, I said out loud, "HERMIONE LILLIAN SNAPE!"

It all fit. Everything was coming back to me. I remember being told that I had another family that would come back for me. All the memories that I had thought dreams were slowly finding there way back into my head. I looked at Severus Snape looking for a sign that my thoughts were correct. He answered with his arms starched out and a small tear forming in his left eye.

I ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug that I could. I had so many questions I wanted to ask. For example: "Where is Aunt Narcissa?" or "Where is Draco?" And the one that really got to me, "Why did you leave me?" That is when my real dad, not my birth father, or my adopted father, but the one that loved me more then life itself, started telling me about everything. About my mother and her family, and the war that my cousin Harry had some how ended. He told me that Narcissa and Draco were fine and that I would get to see Draco at school.

He had left out that I was Voldemort's daughter and that was why I had to leave the Malfoys'. He just told me that Lucius Malfoy refused to take care of me while he was at Hogwarts and how Lucius was an evil man who didn't like me because of my birth mother. She was a Potter. He even told me about Lucius's memory being modified to forget me. He ended his whole story asking me for my forgiveness. I gave him a hug and then looked over to my adopted parents, who had tears in their eyes.

"What about them?" I asked, "I can't leave them. No offence but they are the only family I had for a while."

That is when Professor Dumbledore stepped in. Dumbledore had told me that I would live at the school during the school year, but would return here during holidays. He also told me of his plan to keep it all quiet and how I was to remain Hermione Jean Granger, the Muggle-born witch, while I was at school. Apparently, if people found out about me, it could be dangerous because there were Death Eaters out there who would hurt me just for being related to the Potters. I had to keep who I was a secret, even from my own cousin. I could be friends with him if I wanted but nothing more until it was safe. I was also told that when Draco found out that I was real, that I was to bring him straight to Dumbledore to make him promise to keep it a secret as well. They were kind of hoping that he had forgotten all about me, however.

At the end of the day, Dumbledore and my dad (I love calling him that) had left. I would not see them again until September 1. My dad had already taken care of my school supplies except for my wand. He so badly wanted to go with me to get my very first wand, but he couldn't and you know why. I ended up going to Diagon Alley with my adopted parents two days before I left. Dumbledore had informed them on how to get there. The next few weeks went by real fast. The next thing I knew I was at King's Cross about to say goodbye to the Grangers and head towards Platform 9 ¾.


	3. Old and New Friends

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Littlewildkat, Darkness-Lightness, goodygurl, and Emma Hardy.**

**I am slowly but surely making progress! I want to specially thank my wonderful beta Emma Hardy! You should read her stories!! They are great!! Ok now for chapter 3…**

**The REAL Me!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to J.K. Rowling except my own copies of her books and movies!! LOL!!

Ch. 3 _Old and New Friends_

I had arrived on the platform about half an hour before the train left. I was already wearing my uniform. Changing on the train just didn't seem very appropriate. I loaded my trunk just like everyone else and decided to walk around the train a little bit. Nothing interested me. I found an empty compartment and took a seat. I pulled out a book that my dad had given me, he said it was my mother's favorite, and picked up where I had left off. It was ten minutes before the train left that people decided to show up. I was so nervous. As more and more people found themselves on the train I was almost in a state of panic.

'How is this supposed to work? I have never been so nervous in my life,' I thought to myself.

Just then a short, stubby boy with huge ears had walked through the door.

"Can I sit here?" he asked. "My Grandmother told me to sit as close to the front as possible, and the other compartments this close are full."

"Sure," I said thankful for someone to talk to. "I'm Hermione…ah…Granger."

That was close. I know what you're thinking. 'You've only been a Snape again for what like a month?' I know, but its like somewhere inside of me I have always known and it just rolls off the tongue a little better than Granger.

"Neville Longbottom," the boy replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, why does your grandmother want you to sit at the front of the train?"

His ears went a little red.

"She thinks it is the safest place on the train. She worries too much about me."

"Is this your first time to Hogwarts too?" I asked. I wanted to keep the conversation going.

"Yep, I almost didn't get to come. My family thought I was a Squib for the longest time."

"A Squib?"

"Yeah, you know, someone who has two magical parents but isn't magic themselves." I was starting to understand but was still a little confused.

"It's the opposite of a Muggle-born, a witch or wizard with Muggles for parents."

"Oh, right."

We sat in silence for what seemed like forever when he stood straight up.

"Oh no! Trevor is gone."

"Trevor? Who's Trevor?" I asked.

"Trevor is my toad! Can you help me find him? Gran is going to kill me if I lose him again."

"Err—sure. Don't panic, he probably hasn't gone that far"

So, after we searched the compartment that we were in with no luck, the two of us got up and went in opposite directions to search other compartments. Neville went towards the front and I went towards the back. I went to every compartment looking for him. The first one I went to held a few older students who were in what looked like a deep conversation.

"Excuse me, have any of you seen a toad? There is a boy who has lost his," I asked. They all shook their heads and got back into their conversation.

The next room held a bunch of first year girls. Two of them were almost identical. When I had asked them, they thought I was looking for _my_ toad and started to laugh at me. Apparently, owning a toad was "not in style." I left that compartment in a worse mood then when I had entered. 'Just the way to start off my first day!' I thought as I checked a few more compartments. There were a lot of people on the train and I was still nervous but I was also getting aggravated. How many times did I have to tell people it wasn't my toad?

I was thinking that I should have just stopped there. 'Maybe,' I thought, 'Neville has already found him. Oh, but I would feel awful if he hadn't. Alright just a few more and then I'll go back.' So I started towards the next compartment. When I got there I had opened the door and said with a sigh,

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost his." I was showing how frustrated I was. I had my arms folded at my chest and I had rolled my eyes when I spoke.

When the three boys and the girl that were in the compartment started to answer is when I looked at them for the first time. There he was. My best friend, Draco Malfoy. I turned my head so it didn't look like I was staring. Dumbledore's words were running through my head. "If he ever recognizes you, you must bring him straight to me." 'Dumbledore is at the school; he isn't here. Maybe if I leave quickly, he won't notice me.' I thought and started to leave.

I got a few feet away when a felt an arm pull me back and into a storage compartment.

"Excuse me," the owner of the arm that held me back said, "What is your name?"

'Oh, crap!' I thought, 'What do I do now? I guess I can tell him the truth and talk to Dumbledore later.' So with that in mind I answered.

"Hermione."

He looked at me as if he was going to hurt me.

"Very funny, who sent you?"

'What? What does he mean who sent me?' I thought.

"I am afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

"Is this some kind of sick joke? And don't play dumb with me whatever your name is!" I knew that wasn't going to work.

"But I already told you Draco, I am Hermione."

Oops!

"How do you know my name? I don't ever remember me telling you. Again I ask, who sent you?"

There was only one thing I could do now.

"Draco, it's me."

Draco went whiter then he already was. He obviously was still clueless. I had no idea what to say. He was the first to speak in the awkward silence.

"Why are you doing this? Hermione is not real. I don't know how you found out about her but the joke is over. You can tell however sent you that the damage they wanted is done."

I was shocked. They told him I wasn't real. So that is what Dumbledore and my dad meant by, "When he finds out you're real…" What could they have told him to make him believe that? I had to know.

I answered the best I could.

"You must know more than one Hermione, 'cause I am as real as they come. Who is the Hermione that you know of?"

"What makes you think I would tell you? If you want to know, ask the person who sent you, 'cause they must know. I must say you look a lot like her; they are getting better."

"First of all, I was not sent by anyone." My frustration was really starting to show. "So, if you wont tell me who Hermione is, I will just come to my own conclusion and use it against you."

I know, that was very immature of me but I was only eleven. That and I knew that he was talking about me.

"Fine," he said with anger starting to show in his eyes, "I'll tell you."

He took a deep breath, assured me that if I told anyone it would be the last thing I ever did, and began his tale on the girl Hermione.

"Well…err…Hermione was my…ah…my…my… myimaginaryfriend."

"Your what?" I asked. I couldn't understand him. His words were running together.

"I said that she was my imaginary friend. There, does that make you happy? It was along time ago and I never wanted to believe that she wasn't real. One day she just left and my mother told me that she wasn't real so I shouldn't get too upset. The sad part was that my mother and my uncle played along with it. Every picture I had of her disappeared the day she did. She may not have been real, but 

to me, she was. She was my best friend, the only one I had. I have heard other people's stories about their imaginary friends but they all were different. Theirs disappeared when they didn't need them anymore. I needed mine. I don't believe that she was fake at all. She was too real." He looked up and you could tell by the look on his face that he felt like he said too much.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"That's what they told you!"

"Don't laugh or you you'll wish you had never been born," he said with a face that said he meant it. "My father would beat me for talking about her. He said, 'Malfoys don't have an imagination,' and the only way to get me to understand this was by beating her out of me. Do you think it is funny now?"

I stopped laughing. He was beaten as a child because of me. 'Now what do I do?' I thought. Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

Again, he ended the silence.

"Now, what is your name really?"

'Oh Lord help me!' I had no idea how he would react, 'Oh well, here it goes.'

"I told you, my name is Hermione." 'Please believe me'

"It must have been a coincidence that you had the same name." That was as close as an apology that he ever came to, even though he had no reason to be sorry.

"Hang on, you still haven't told me how you know my name."

"Because Draco," I paused, "It's me. I am the Hermione that you grew up with."

He almost hit the floor with shock. You could tell that he was battling with himself on whether or not to believe me.

"Prove it," he said.

"What?"

"You heard me. If you are who you say you are, then prove it."

"How?"

"Well, let's see, how about you tell me your whole name." I looked around to make sure no one was looking and with a whisper I gave him what he wanted.

"Hermione Lillian Snape." There was another long pause. He kept staring at me. Thousands of emotions filled his face and settled and a blank, cold, stare.

"Look Draco, you have got to believe me. I don't know what else to do to prove it."

"Why?" was all he said, or asked, rather.

I had no idea what he meant by "Why?" so I answered the best I could.

"You have to believe me because I…"

I was cut off.

"I do believe you are who you say you are but why, after all these years, have you decided to show your face now? Why was I told that you did not exist? Why did you leave me?"

I told him what my father told me, which, of course, had nothing to do with Voldemort being my father. I didn't know at that point in time. I told him how his father wanted me killed because I was a Potter, and how his father didn't know that my mother was a Potter at first and that is why I lived with them. I told him how his father's memory was altered and about me being given up for adoption. I told him about how just recently I had been brought back into this world. I told him how he had to promise not to tell anyone, and how my life would be in danger if any of the old death eaters were to find out. I told him that my name was changed also. I ended with telling him how sorry I was but that I couldn't control it. I told him that I hoped one day we would be friends again. At that, he looked into my eyes for the first time.

"Don't worry Granger, I wont tell anyone about your little secret. As for us being friends again…I hate you too much right now. How come Uncle Sev couldn't alter my memory like my father? I wouldn't have had to hurt so much. That pain was all your fault."

I was almost in tears. He was being a little selfish but he had a point. He might have been overreacting just a little, but now that I think about it, he was only eleven. I think he took the news very well for his age. I guess living with his father he had to grow up fast. Part of me was glad to have left his house. Who knows what would have happened to me if I had stayed? "Please just pretend you don't know me. That is all I ask of you," he had said as he turned around and walked back to his compartment to join his friends. I stood there and watched him leave. 'I don't need him.' I thought to myself and I straightened up and continued on my search for Trevor the toad.


End file.
